


Sebastian and Female!Farmer Oneshots - Grassroots Romance

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Series: Stardew Valley Bachelor/Bachelorette Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Living in Mom's Basement, Age Difference, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, Referenced Alcohol Use, Smoking, Spoilers for Sebastian's Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: The title honestly says it all. Just a book of oneshots about Sebastian! I do accept requests, but only for Female!Farmer. WARNING: Oneshots may contain spoilers about Sebastian's route in the game, so if you either haven't played the game or you haven't beaten it yet and you don't want spoilers, then I'd suggest turning back!Every character in this book belongs to ConcernedApe. I own absolutely nothing!The tags will be updated when I start doing NSFW, but there probably won't be very many of those. So far, only rated for mild language.





	1. When I Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Some of you (okay, probably not any of you) might already recognize this from Wattpad. Since it wasn't that popular over there, I decided to post it here (and subsequently delete it there).
> 
> I'll be posting VERY irregularly. This isn't as high on my priority list anymore, but I can assure you that you can expect an update every once in a while!

It had taken her the entire night before, but as she stumbled off the train in an almost delirious haze, the caffeine she'd chugged began to fade when she breathed in the fresh valley air.

 

She'd listened intently - well, as intently as she could - to the mayor's speech as he led her to her grandpa's old farm. Part of her was floored at how it'd fallen into such disrepair, but the more rational part of her commented that he'd been dead for six years already.

 

When she'd been left alone to unpack (and sneak in a quick nap, now that she had time alone), she busied herself with walking around town and meeting the locals. Many of them, when told that she was the granddaughter of the man who last owned (name) Farm, told her how she looked just like him in many aspects.

 

"You definitely have his eyes," one woman gushed, to her secret pride.

 

When she'd met just about everyone she could find in town, she took a stroll into the mountains where Robin had said her house was.

 

When she neared the house, she smiled and opened the door, the scent of pine and the tang of something acidic hit her nose. She greeted Robin and stopped to chat for a while.

 

As they talked, she couldn't help but notice someone slinking past them in the hallway. While Robin didn't seem to notice, she peeked past her, only to see someone wearing dark clothes trudging into another room.

 

She talked for a good half hour more and promised to become a customer soon, when she was stopped.

 

"I haven't introduced you to my son, have I?" She asked, stepping out from behind the counter.

 

"You... have a son?" The (h/c)-haired girl blinked owlishly at the question.

 

"Yes. I have a son and daughter." Robin turned to call out, "Sebby, there's someone I want you to meet!"

 

It took a few minutes, but the girl heard something clinking and she heard soft footsteps. When at last the dark figure strolled into view, her heart skipped a beat.

 

He was... really pretty. For a dude, of course.

 

His dark eyes were droopy, almost as if he'd just gotten up, and his equally-dark hair hung in a fringe on his right side. His clothes were pretty simple, just a dark gray sweatshirt and black jeans. It kind of reminded her of one of her phases in middle school, but she held her tongue.

 

"What?" He asked in a low voice.

 

"Seb, this is our newcomer, (Reader)." She turned to the girl, who was having a hard time finding something other than the boy to focus on. "(Reader), this is my oldest son, Sebastian."

 

"I'm your _only_ son," he muttered so quietly under his breath, she almost didn't hear it. Still, he gave her a curt nod. "Hey."

 

Robin's smile seemed to dim a little when he withdrew to the basement from whence he came, but she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do you still need help unpacking?"

 

(Reader) almost didn't realize that she was being spoken to. She snapped out of her daze and shook her head.

 

"No, I'm alright." She tried to smile. "Thanks for asking, though."

 

When she bade Robin a goodbye, she walked home in silence.

 

Her cheeks flushed a bubblegum pink when she remembered Sebastian's face.

 

Although he looked bored, and slightly annoyed, somehow, she saw something in his eyes.

 

She clapped her hands on her face and shook her head vigorously. "I-I've gotta buy some seeds!"


	2. Frozen Teardrop

It was a warm summer day. Maybe a little _too_ warm.

 

He had recently woken up, sweaty and exhausted, in his bed. When he decided he couldn't stand it anymore, he got up, made sure Demetrius wasn't anywhere nearby, then showered.

 

He had already gotten dressed and had his towel hanging around his neck when he heard a soft knock.

 

He looked up to see the door opening, and his lips tugged upwards into a slight smile when he saw a familiar (h/c)-haired girl walking in.

 

"Hey, (y/n)-" He stopped when she fully stepped in. He jumped up in shock. "What the heck happened to you?"

 

"Oh, hey, Seb." She grinned at him, her swollen left eye squinting a little. "I was working in the mines all this morning so I could get you something.

 

"You didn't- you-" he sputtered, going to her side to guide her to a chair. "You didn't have to get hurt for me!"

 

"But I got you this." She pulled out a mineral from her rucksack, handing it to him. She closed her eyes and leaned into his arm with a smile. "You like these, right?"

 

"I love them." He stared at the Frozen Teardrop in his hand. He shoved it into his pocket before sitting down next to her and looking her over.

 

"You don't have to force yourself to hang with me today." He frowned. "Go to Dr. Harvey's."

 

"I'm not hurt that badly," she shrugged. "They hit my eye and legs with magic, but... that's about it."

 

"Still, you should go." He gently pulled her to her feet. "That looks really bad."

 

"If you insist." She gave him a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

He walked her to the bedroom door and watched as she headed up the stairs and to the left. He could hear his mother talking to her, and at that point he shut his door.

 

He leaned against it with a drawn-out sigh.

 

"I swear," he muttered, massaging his forehead, "one day, those mines are gonna kill her."


	3. First Snow

The first thing Sebastian did when he woke up was sigh.

 

He didn't have windows, but he could still feel the slight chill in the air. The basement was insulated enough that he could hardly hear his mother upstairs, but apparently it wasn't enough to keep out wind chill.

 

He sat up in the uncomfortable temperature, shivering for a moment as he dangled his legs off the side of his bed.

 

He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

 

He'd gotten dressed quickly, because who wanted to sit around in a basement that was sixty degrees?

 

He sat at his computer programming for most of the day before deciding to venture outside for some fresh air. Now that evening was coming, he lamented that it was colder, but it was better than running into someone he didn't really know.

 

He grabbed a thicker jacket and put it on over his hoodie and exited the house, ignoring his mother's calls to be home before ten.

 

 _"Of course I will,"_ he scoffed to himself as he tugged the collar of his winter jacket closer. _"I don't want to get a cold."_

 

When he reached his smoking spot, he heard crunching footsteps behind himself. He looked back to see (y/n) coming near, a big smile on her face.

 

"Hi, Sebastian!" She greeted cheerfully.

 

"Hey, (y/n)," he greeted with the smallest of nods. "Didn't expect you to be out here so late."

 

She shrugged, standing next to him with that smile still on her face. She seemed to be watching the water ripple.

 

The two stood in silence, him taking slow drags of his cigarette, her quietly humming something that sounded suspiciously like the opening theme for a cartoon based on one of his favorite comic books.

 

Finally, after a good few minutes, she broke the comfortable quiet. "I love the snow."

 

"You do?" He asked absentmindedly.

 

"Yeah." Her voice grew softer, almost reverent, as she gazed at the snow caught in the moonlight, glittering like thousands of diamonds. "Every time we got snow when I was a kid, it meant holiday breaks, baking cookies, hanging out with my dad..."

 

She went silent for a good while, and when he turned to look at her he noticed her biting her lip. An almost desolate look was in her eyes, threatening to manifest itself as teardrops.

 

She noticed him staring and she rubbed her eyes, laughing nervously.

 

"Sorry," she gave a shy smile to him, one that made his heart skip a good few beats. "I don't mean to get so emotional about this... this has been a happy day."

 

"I guess so." He nodded once in agreement, taking a long drag. He exhaled, watching the smoke billow out into the air.

 

"Does your family do anything as a tradition?" She suddenly asked, turning to fully face him. Her (e/c) eyes twinkled with curiosity.

 

He thought for a moment, frowning to himself. "Well... we don't really... do anything. Mom usually just makes our favorite dishes to celebrate the first day of Winter, but that's about it."

 

"That's really cool." She complimented, and he felt his cheeks grow warmer.

 

They made small-talk for quite a while in the moonlight, and before Sebastian knew it, his cigarette was spent and his phone said that it was 9:50.

 

"It's been really great talking to you." She said as she walked with him back to his house.

 

"Yeah, it's been... nice." He felt his mouth twitch, and he forced himself to suppress the urge to grin. "I don't usually get company."

 

She giggled at that, and when they got to his door, she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, hands stuffed in her pockets.

 

"I'll see you later?" She asked, hopeful.

 

This time, he really did smile, although it was a small one. He took the knob in his hand and told her, "Yeah, I look forward to it."


	4. Age

Honestly, out of all the things people had to nitpick, it had to be _this_.

 

This one factor that neither of them could control, the one that they had only discussed once or twice.

 

(y/n) sighed when Pam asked her once again if she consented to a relationship with Sebastian. It didn't offend her by now, after having heard it hundreds of times, but it still made her sad that they didn't trust her feelings.

 

She'd been in Pelican Town for almost a year now, and while she got close with the townspeople, she grew even closer with a single man that had intrigued her from day one.

 

When first questioned about why she chose him, she shrugged and gave a cheeky, "Haven't I ever told you I have a thing for dark-haired men?"

 

Sebastian was sweet, albiet a little gruff at times. But the one thing that had people concerned was his age.

 

When (y/n) had first moved to the tiny valley town, she was about to turn twenty years old, not even old enough to drink. Quite a few of the young adults had immediately taken her under their wing, especially Maru, Sebastian's half-sister. She was relieved to not be one of the youngest anymore, having turned twenty the summer before. The two quickly became best friends, and after Maru and Robin had introduced (y/n) to Sebastian, she quickly became determined to become his friend.

 

After a long while of accidentally eavesdropping on hushed conversations between Robin and Demetrius about the boy, she came to understand that he was more than just someone who seemed way older than they were; he was as old as he seemed.

 

When she'd panicked and asked Maru to tell her Sebastian's age, she had been calmed when Maru said that the family was planning to celebrate his twenty-ninth birthday in the winter. After the initial shock wore off, she went home early, only partially lying - and feeling only partially guilty about lying - that she had crops to water.

 

The next time she hung out with just Sebastian, they'd stood together under an umbrella in the autumnal rainfall, something sacred, something that gave her a warm feeling in her chest. Not long after that, she was riding on the back of his motorcycle, the faraway city lights casting a wild, romantic glow on their first kiss.

 

Now, they were so comfortable with each other that she was thinking about proposing to him.

 

The problem with that was that a few of the townsfolk sadly either didn't trust her ability (as an adult now, as she often pushed) to make sound judgements, or thought that he was manipulating her into marrying him so that he could spend the rest of his life living comfortably while his poor wife slaved away on a farm.

 

Both ideas were ridiculous in her eyes, yet she tried to push them out of her mind. Every time she lay eyes on her boyfriend, her mind calmed and it felt as if all her responsibilities melted away.

 

She bid a hasty goodbye to Pam and speedwalked away, relieved to be out of the uncomfortable conversation. She didn't want people making her doubt their relationship now, not after they'd become so close. Not when all she wanted was to whisk him away where they could live in quiet peace.

 

She quickly found his smoking spot and exhaled deeply when she saw him.

 

"Hey, (y/n)," his first action was a shy smile that made her heart do backflips in her chest. "If I knew you were gonna meet me here, I would've put on a shirt under the hoodie."

 

She laughed, the mental image of Sebastian's bare chest flickering across her mind's eye for a moment before she forced it out.

 

"What's up?" He put out the cigarette by grinding it into the snow with his shoe.

 

"I just wanted to see you," she replied, giving him a quick hug. The familiar smell of cigarette smoke and cologne clung to him in a pleasing way, and she almost held on longer. "And I wanted to give you this."

 

She dug out a piece of glittering quartz from her pocket and handed it to him.

 

He smiled when he saw it. "Wow, I really love this. How did you know?"

 

She laughed at his teasing tone at the end. "Perhaps a mother birdie let me know."

 

He chuckled with her. "Mom would."

 

When they'd laughed it out, he turned to her.

 

"So what's really bothering you?" He asked, a serious expression on his face. "I could tell as soon as you greeted me, so don't try to hide it."

 

Her smile fell. _"Of course he would. He's my boyfriend."_

 

Hesitantly, he put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me leaving, alright? You know I like you."

 

She placed her hand atop his and sighed. "It's not you, Sebastian. It's... well..."

 

"You're not about to give me that 'it's not you, it's me' speech, are you?" His frown deepened and he removed his hand as if he'd been burned. "I thought you knew me better than this."

 

"No, no!" her eyes widened in surprise. "Why the heck would I ever break up with you? No, it's- it's not that either!"

 

"So who's bothering you? Is it Sam? Can I punch him for you?" He offered, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

 

"No, it's not Sam, and no, for goodness sake, you can't punch him!" She sighed again. "It's not you, or your friends, or me. It's... our neighbors."

 

"The neighbors?" His nose wrinkled. "What the hell have they done to you?"

 

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, um, their... judgements..." She poked her fingers together.

 

Suddenly, his fists clenched. "Did they make fun of you? I swear, if this is another incident-"

 

"I don't need to know about any incident, but no, it's probably not that." She shook her head vigorously. "They just haven't... I don't know... been the most supportive of... us...?"

 

"I'd be surprised if they did." He snorted. "They've never been my cheerleaders, either."

 

"Well, it's not for those reasons." She took a deep breath. "Sebastian, do you promise you won't walk away in hurt or anger if I tell you this?"

 

"Of course. You can trust me." There it was, the crinkling of the eyes in that familiar sweet smile. And there it went. "Now what have they been telling you?"

 

"They've, um, been raising objections about our... age disparity." She mumbled the last part, but he heard it, and he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep, disappointed sigh.

 

"Sebastian-"

 

"Honestly, (y/n), I've been wondering when we would talk about this." He gave her the saddest smile. "I was wondering when you'd bring it up. I just didn't think that it would be the others who would make you bring it up like this."

 

"Nobody made me do anything!" She insisted. "I just... feel bad for what they say."

 

He nodded. " _Obviously_. It's hurting you."

 

"But- that doesn't mean I love you less!" She tried to encourage. "They just get to me sometimes."

 

"I understand." He let go of his face and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Believe me, I do."

 

She tried to find words, but couldn't.

 

The two stood in silence for a few moments before he broke it.

 

"But hey," he caught her attention and she looked up at him, "nothing they can say will make me love you less, either."


	5. Birthday

Warmth enveloped the entirety of his body, and when he found himself slipping away from his dreams he heard the familiar, friendly crackle of logs in the fireplace.

 

Well, that, and miserably-hidden giggling.

 

A sleepy smile bloomed on his lips, yet he played along, pretending to be asleep.

 

After a few moments, during which the giggler tried to hide her laughter, he felt a tiny tapping on his exposed shoulder.

 

"Hmm?" He cracked one eye open to see his cute wife, hair done up in a bun, holding a tray of breakfast. "What's this?"

 

"Happy birthday, honey!" (y/n) cheered, letting him sit up so that she could put the tray on his lap. "Breakfast in bed!"

 

"Thanks, sweetie." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before beginning to eat.

 

Once he took a few sips of soup, he moaned. "(y/n), your cooking is great as ever."

 

"Why thank you," she bowed with a flourish, "that recipe your mom gave me sure comes in handy."

 

"It's not typical breakfast food, but it's good for me." He smiled at her and then kept eating. _"Though, if I had my way, it_ would _be considered breakfast food."_

 

"Hope you're ready for a good day." She said as she walked out of their bedroom. "You feel up to taking a day off?"

 

"Don't you have to care for the animals?" He frowned.

 

"Of course, I already did that, silly." She giggled. "It's 7 AM."

 

He looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh. Yeah, I could use a day off."

 

"Great!" She exclaimed from the kitchen. "You wanna visit your family?"

 

He paused for a moment. "... Yeah, seeing Mom again sounds great."

 

"You really haven't gotten out much, have you?" She poked her head in, concerned.

 

"I've been up to my elbows in work, dear," he reminded with an exhausted shrug.

 

"Yeah, I remember." She nodded. "Well, finish breakfast and I'll take you to do whatever you want all day."

 

He swallowed the last of the soup and hummed in thought.

 

She was at his side to take the bowl, kissing him atop his head.

 

"What if we just... relax today?" He asked, glancing up at her. "We have a swinging chair on the porch... After we visit Mom, we could take a couple of blankets out there and sit."

 

She seemed to think about it, but then she smiled. "Sure. Whatever you want, Seb."


	6. Living Better Than Your Means

He looked at the time on his computer screen, looked over at their bed, and frowned.

 

"She should be back in by now," he mumbled to himself. He got up from his chair and walked through the house, peeking in every room.

 

"(y/n)?" He called softly. "Dear?"

 

He finally looked outside, and when he did, he swore his heart stopped for a few seconds.

 

"(y/n)!" He yelled, rushing to where the woman lay unconscious in the field.

 

"It's lucky the forecast said it would be sunny," he thought to himself as he grabbed her and hoisted her into his arms. "(y/n), c'mon, wake up."

 

"It's one-fifty in the morning and you were outside watering the flowers?" He mumbled to himself with a sigh. "C'mon, (y/n)."

 

He searched her rucksack for anything she'd want to sell and saw several high-priced ores and a note.

 

He opened the note and furrowed his brow while he read.

 

_"Sebastian, in the case I'm out of commission and you find this, please sell all the ores in my bag except for the Frozen Teardrops. I love you!"_

 

"There's easily at least twenty of each in here!" He exclaimed softly.

 

He lay her on their bed, undressed her, and put her in one of her favorite nightgowns. When at last she was tucked in, he went to work selling what she had in her bag.

 

He first picked out the wallet she had. Curiosity washed over him, and he took the tiniest peek, only to find 5,000 in gold.

 

"We really have _that_  amount of money?" He muttered to himself in astonishment. "From the way she lives her life, you'd think she has ten times that."

 

"Let's see..." He muttered, placing the wallet on the grass. He left the tools and fodder alone and proceeded to dump about twenty different ores in the bin by the road. "Geez, there's enough in here to total over ten thousand gold!"

 

He left the Teardrops, a whopping fifty of them, put the wallet back in the bag, and placed her rucksack next to her on the bedside table.

 

He made sure the animals were in, the doors were locked, and that his computer was shut off before he finally crawled into bed at around two-thirty.

 

He wearily looked into her sleeping face, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep quickly.

 


	7. Pigs Flew

It was a crisp, cool night.

 

Sebastian tugged the collar of his hoodie closer to his neck, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it, he stood by the lake, gazing up at the night sky. He took a good, long drag, exhaling in content.

 

He knew it was a terrible habit, and it brought him so much guilt, but it was hard to quit. Before, he had tried to quit for his mom, and had failed every time.

 

But now... that farmer girl... (y/n).

 

When she'd first met him in the spring, he'd felt nonchalant. What was another neighbor in the valley? It was just another person he'd never interact with. But when she began to get to know him, He found his opinions slowly changing.

 

He quickly realized that maybe she wasn't so bad. She was a ray of sunshine, always smiling around him. But when he saw her alone, when she didn't notice him near, he saw something akin to a deep sadness in her eyes and a certain somberness about her as she went about her daily life. It reminded him so much of himself at that age, he felt himself getting even closer to her.

 

"Kindred spirits," he'd snorted to himself. "What a cliche."

 

He still felt a weird feeling in his heart when he thought of how much she'd been in his life. Ever since she'd played Solarion Chronicles with him and Sam, he felt more willing to be around her. He found himself looking forward to when she'd knock on his door, walking in with that smile that reminded him of the summer sun.

 

And then came that night.

 

He'd not been doing so well. He'd finally gotten an order done, but he'd had a small argument with Maru and had stormed out of the house, intent on retreating to the city for a while.

 

But when (y/n) had shown up, asked him what he was doing, and marvelled at his motorcycle, his heart was warm. He had explained to her what he was doing, and he almost ended it with that. But his mouth betrayed his brain and he found himself asking if she wanted to join him. He nearly slapped himself in the face. What in the world would a beautiful, kind farmer girl with a good future want to do with a lazy, cynical asshole like him?

 

When she agreed, it stunned him for a moment. He was honestly expecting her to say no. Nevertheless, he got on the bike, making sure she was holding tightly around his abdomen, and he revved off into the night.

 

The ride, as always, was exhilarating. The wind seemed to tear through him, sending him cool chills. The feeling of the woman behind him, clutching tightly to his jacket and hiding her face in his back, made his cheeks turn pink. Hearing her faint laughter made him smile with the fact that he had made her laugh.

 

When at last he'd gotten to his most private spot on a ledge overlooking the city lights, he stopped. Her hair was a bit windswept, although the braid kept most of it intact. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide in wonder.

 

She was... strangely beautiful.

 

He turned to her, gesturing with his hand. "That's Zuzu City in the distance..."

 

She nodded, but said nothing.

 

"I come here when I want to get away from everything and just... think." He continued.

 

He turned away from her and grabbed a cigarette - the one he'd been desperate for until now - and lit it, immediately taking a long, satisfying drag.

 

"So," he said, watching the smoke dance from his lips, "what do you think?"

 

She was quiet for a moment, presumably in thought.

 

"It gives me a strange, sad feeling." Her voice was quiet, reflective.

 

He nodded. "Yeah... that's exactly how I feel, too."

 

He faced the city once more, holding the cigarette away from her so that he wouldn't accidentally blow any smoke into her face.

 

"The city used to draw me in..." his eyes narrowed, his voice taking on a more somber tone. "But now I'm finding myself happier at home in the valley."

 

A hint of a smile appeared on her face.

 

"(y/n)...?" He asked softly. "I don't usually bring girls to this place... in fact, you're the only one."

 

 _"Not even Abigail,"_ his brain commented, but the evanescent feelings he used to harbor for her were pushed away.

 

"You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?" He asked, feeling stupid for asking as a hot blush crept up his neck.

 

She turned to look at him, a shy smile on her face.

 

"I think I do," she admitted, her eyes flickering towards his trembling lips.

 

He turned his body fully to face her, biting his lip. He leaned in, awkwardly placing his hands on her shoulders first, before moving them to gently rest on her upper back.

 

She leaned into his touch, eyelids fluttering closed as she pressed her mouth to his in a hesitant kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

He was startled out of the pleasant memory by soft, crunching footsteps in the snow.

 

He turned his head, only to see the woman that had been on his mind almost all evening, standing a few feet away with her hands behind her back.

 

"(y/n)," he greeted, a smile lighting up his face.

 

"Hi, Seb," she said with a nervous giggle. "There's, um, something I wanted to ask you..."

 

He rose an eyebrow. "Okay...? What is it?"

 

"I've been, er, thinking about it for quite a while now, but..." She stepped closer, getting down on one knee. "I finally mustered up the courage to ask you."

 

His breath hitched. His mom had watched enough romance movies to have a slight idea as to where she was going with this. His hand trembled. "Ask me what...?"

 

She hesitated for a moment before she showed him a mermaid pendant, shining in the full moon's rays.

 

Suddenly, everything he thought he knew about his future was thrown into the lake beside them, much like the half-smoked cigarette that had fallen from his trembling fingertips.

 

"(y/n)..." He whispered breathlessly.

 

"I was told that anyone would know right away what this would mean." That sweet smile that made his heart feel like it was melting into a gross puddle came back, and he could hardly stop the emotion from balling up in his throat.

 

"I..." He swallowed hard, and collapsed to his knees in front of the girl. "I accept!"

 

She let out a sob of relief, as if she were terrified that she'd be rejected. she rushed into his arms, nearly sending them both to the cold, frozen ground. They embraced and wept - well, she wept, and he tried not to - together for what felt like forever.

 

Finally, he leaned in and kissed her, practically melting into her chest. Was this really happening? Was this a dream?

 

He felt the stinging cold in his knees, and by the pain he knew he wasn't dreaming.

 

He pulled away, flushed and teary, and wiped (y/n)'s own tears away with his thumbs.

 

"I'll set everything up," his voice trembled, yet he was grinning. "We'll have the ceremony in three days, okay?"

 

She nodded eagerly, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Anything to finally marry you."


	8. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that Linus is the sweetest, goodest boi to exist in this game?

When (y/n) had told him she was going to work in the mines for the day, he wasn't too surprised. Now that winter had come, she couldn't grow any crops, making earning gold somewhat of a challenge.

 

She usually came back around nine or nine-thirty, but it had just passed ten o'clock and he was getting worried.

 

"Calm down," he told himself as he drummed his fingernails on his computer desk. "Maybe she got caught up in mining and forgot the time? Or maybe she hasn't found any ladders...?"

 

He sighed in frustration. He got up out of the chair and marched to the front door, armed with a flashlight so he could look for her himself.

 

As soon as he stepped out of the door the cold winter air hit him and he nearly cringed himself back inside. He persisted, however, and went for the minecart he knew was by the bus stop.

 

He didn't usually take the minecart, primarily because it looked older than Mayor Lewis, and that if it broke down, he didn't know what the heck he'd do. But he sucked it up and climbed inside, pressing the button to go.

 

It rumbled surprisingly quickly through the night, and before he knew it, he was inside the cave where he knew she mined.

 

He jumped out and was about to head down the elevator when he saw a tanned hand grab the edge of the ladder hole shakily.

 

"(y/n)?!" He yelled, scrambling over to help whoever it was - hopefully, his conscious wife - up.

 

When he yanked them to the surface, his eyebrows immediately furrowed in a glare. "What are you doing with my wife?"

 

The owner of the hand, the weird guy who lived in a tent behind Robin's house, cowered away from him and instead gently lay an unconscious, beaten (y/n) on the cave floor in front of himself.

 

"I-I-I was- I mean-" he stumbled over his words, scrambling to his feet. "I found her on the lower levels... ih-it was freezing, so I..."

 

Sebastian sank to the ground, slipping his arms under her shoulders and knees. He struggled only a little bit in lifting her up, but he managed and towered over the weird man with an intimidating look.

 

"... you saved my wife, I'll give you that." Sebastian muttered, turning to leave. Secretly, he didn't dare put her in the minecart, in case something happened with it. "... Thanks."

 

Without another word, or another glance toward the surprised man behind himself, Sebastian left the cave, determined to help (y/n).


	9. Baby Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know: None of the chapters are connected in one giant piece of 'lore'. In this one, there's no massive age difference between Sebby and (y/n).
> 
> ALSO WARNING THIS HAS NAUGHTY LANGUAGE (Like the word cOcK OOOOOOH)

Another cold winter day, another warm night.

 

 

The fireplace in one corner of their bedroom crackled softly, the heat only barely reaching the bed.

 

(y/n) lay in Sebastian's arms, tracing lazy patterns on his chest as she tried to fall asleep.

 

Sebastian, however, lay totally still, arms stiff around his wife, deep in thought.

 

Ever since (y/n) had spoken to him about adding a second story to their house and moving a crib into one of the rooms, he'd been immersed in thoughts about their future as a couple... moreso than usual.

 

While he'd never really thought about it before, this would be their fifth year of marriage, and now that (y/n) was twenty-seven and he was twenty-nine, his mother had been nudging him about finally expanding their cozy little unit.

 

Not even Maru had gotten married yet, although he'd seen her and Dr. Harvey tiptoeing around each other more than once. Now that at least one of her kids was married, she was getting hard-pressed to have grandchildren.

 

When he'd went to the saloon the night before, even Sam and Abigail were getting into it. Sam had jokingly nudged him hard in the ribs and asked when his niece or nephew would be born. Abigail, while more subtle, seemed to have feelings just as strong, letting him know that she'd be available to babysit anytime he needed to get out with (y/n) for a date night.

 

With everyone he knew asking him, he was bound to start seriously thinking about it at some point.

 

Now here they were. (y/n) had told him that she'd like to try sex without condoms the next time they decided to get intimate, and while getting ready for the day this morning, he'd noticed that the pills she usually kept on the bathroom counter weren't there anymore.

 

He gulped. _"Does she want this too? Is she nervous to tell me something...?"_

 

(y/n) looked up at him, a confused smile on her face. "What'cha thinking about, Bassy?"

 

He blushed red in embarrassment, both at being caught thinking about babies, and at her nickname for him. (Luckily, she only called him that when they were alone, but still.)

 

"Ah-- n--nothing," he stammered, reaching up to cover his enflamed face in his hands. "I... I was just wondering something."

 

(y/n) giggled at his reaction, propping herself up on her elbow. "About what? You know you can tell me anything."

 

He stayed quiet for a few moments. What would she say? Would she be upset? Happy?

 

Finally, he uncovered his face, refusing to meet her eyes. He took one of her hands in his, lacing his fingers through hers.

 

"(y/n), you know, uh, how you asked Mom to build a second floor a few weeks ago?" He asked slowly.

 

She frowned in confusion, scrunching up her nose. "Yeah...?"

 

"W-- well, a lot of people have been asking me about... when we'd... y'know..." He screwed his eyes shut.

 

"Huh?" She asked, tilting her head innocently. "When we'd what?"

 

Dammit she was dense! _Why_ was she dense?! How on earth didn't she get it? She was far from innocent, as he knew very well... but did that mean that she was somehow naive in the way of... familial matters?

 

He opened his eyes, staring into hers as he gently rubbed his fingers against her toned stomach.

 

It took a second. Then her eyes widened in understanding. " _Ohhhh_!"

 

"Would you..." he stuttered. "W-- would you want to... h--have a baby, (y/n)...?"

 

She grew quiet for an uncomfortably long time.

 

"(y/n)...?" He tentatively called out.

 

She looked up at him, a smile growing on her face.

 

"You know what?" She replied, getting up. She threw a leg over his pelvis, straddling his legs. "That sounds like a great idea."

 

He gasped when she leaned down to kiss him, her core rubbing against his cock.


End file.
